The invention relates to systems for transferring sheets in sheet-processing machines and, more particularly, to sheet-feeding arrangements in printing machines.
In the known sheet-feeding arrangements for aligning and feeding sheets to printing machines, a number of individual sheets separated from the feeder stack is fed to aligning means mounted on a feeding table in the form of a stream of overlapped sheets. The known arrangement is described for example in Pat. No. 132,642 of the German Democratic Republic. This arrangement is provided with aligning means having front stops mounted at or before a feed table. These means can be pivoted out of the path of the sheets by an appropriate drive. The arrangement also includes another aligning means with stop means and a pulling device positioned between the first aligning means and the second aligning means, and a movable transporting suction head located before the second aligning means.